Enternal life with Marcellus PART 2
by Malbro King
Summary: this is part 2 of eternal life with Marcellus part 1, Naruto/Bleach/Code geass/One piece/Sonic the hedgehog/Kingdom hearts CROSS OVER'S WARNING Yaoi & Yuri,Violence,lime and spoiler's of this story future chapters,not the show .Naruto and Bleach mostly.
1. Here we go again

Marcellus: Wow after that long break i... 

Itachi: ...

Diedara: ...

Hidan: DAMMIT THAT COMPUTER BROKE DOWN FORCEING THE WRITER OR TYPER WHAT EVERY THE HELL HE/SHE TYPE OR WRITE TO GET A NEW COMPUTER AND MAKE A PART 2 OF THE DAMN STOIRE AND WE DID'NT GO TO THE BEACH

Marcellus: 'crazy'

Inner Marcellus: 'yep'

Marcellus: ... any way this computer is... i don't know but Malbro King does not own Naruto,Bleach,Sonic,Final Fansiy but if he/she did Hidan would have Killed Shikamaru insted of asuma but thats why He/she gave-

Hidan: THAT GOT DAMN BASTERD GAVE ME A ASS WHUPPING A 4000! YEAR OLD CAN OF WHOP ASS

Itachi: no commet

Diedara: yeah that ass whuping he/she gave you was harliuous  
poof

Malbro King: guys im sorry because the vacaution i gave you but the battle was nice right

Itachi: ... i lost

Malbro King: ...

Marcellus: don't be mad or jelous Author likes me best

Malbro King: but im am sorry

Hidan: and?

Malbro King: oh but im NOT! sorry for giving Hidan that ass whupping evil snicker

Hidan: you son of a-

Marcellus: SHUT UP! HIDAN!!!!! DAMN YOU WHY DID'NT YOU KILL SHIKAMARU I SHOULD SET OFF IT OFF RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malbro King: i'll show you guys my stats

Itachi: ...

Malbro king:

Hp: 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Mp: Infact

att pt: 999,999

Pow: 90,000

Acc: 99,999

Alg: 99,999

Def: 999,999

Mag: 0

Hit pt: 999,999,999,999 Mag def: 99,999

* * *

Marcellus: and you have all of my attacks

Malbro King: give the boy a prize

Marcellus: and Inner Marcellus

Malbro King: duh

Diedara: ...

Malbro King: Diedara Itachi why are you--

Inner Malbro King: let do 'whisper'

Malbro King: poof

Marcellus: ...

Itachi: ..!!!

Diedara: ...!!!

Malbro King: type

Itachi: yes yes ye-

Malbro King: poof im back

Marcellus: what did you do?

Malbro King: just typing

Itachi: you!

Battle

Diedara & Itachi

* * *

V.s

Malbro King & Inner Malbro King

MMalbro King: (Jugdement day) 'Itachi' "hell flare"

Itachi: 999,999,999,999 Faint/

Inner Malbro King: (Volt Tackle) 'diedara'

Diedara: 999,999,999,999,999 /Faint/eliricric/delay

Marcellus: Wow

Malbro king: ...

Itachi: Foolish Author those who try to take me one are losers

Malbro King: Ahhh you hurt my feeling Red eyes and those who hurt my feeling get hurt (BOOM!) im gonna clomber you!

Itachi: (tries to gurad but suffers massive damge)

Malbro King: ...

Marcellus: Uh-oh gotta go

Abu#1: hey get back you,you go to war or you go to jail

Malbro King: ... okkk

One hour Later

* * *

Mansion (Shiikamaru and Naruto and Ceil)

Naruto: little boxes on the hill on the hill there a pink on and a green were they'er put- in boexs

Shikamaru: Troublesome Blond 50,123,561 Years in sprit soul forum and your still so trouble some

Naruto: jeez you mean 53,484,123 years we are olds because of that jewel now it bonded with our bodies so we can't get it out

Shikamaru: you are so trouble some but you are right you still the Kunkle Headed idoit

Naruto: And your still the Lazy smart ass Slacker

Shikamaru: 'why do i evan talk to him about millions of ago,he gets all Marcellus on me man what a drag'

Naruto: you do Know what happen to the last of our book

Shikamaru: some thing real trouble some when it happen we were put to sleep man so trouble some

Naruto: oh and the author in here too

Shikamaru: what he's more trouble some than Marcellus all togaher

Naruto: oh i see my life!Horrible!

Shikamaru: you moron are you trying to get on my nerves

Naruto: why don't you leave

Shikamaru: because the author won't type i left or something man what a drag

Malbro King: thats right

Naruto: Author!

Malbro King: it's anothor advencer thing and romance

Ceil: do i get any love

Malbro King: well i am parring you up with a cerntend red Head vice Captin and your a basterd no one likes you but that one person and we all have enternal life like last time

Shikamaru: tch what's with these Internet weridos controling our life man this is such a drag

MaMlbro King: (Bonks Shikamaru on the Head)

Malbro King: hold on i don't know what to type next

All: ...

Naruto: BUT YOUR THE AUTHOR YOU SHOULD KNOW!

Shikamaru: Clam down Naruto were right next to you

Malbro King: Ohhh!!!

RING

Naruto: Hello...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Shikamaru: Naruto stop yelling!

Ceil: Yeah it annoying!

Naruto: Marcellus is in Jail!

Shikamaru: of coruse he's so trouble Some he's go's to court once every 3 hours

Ceil: yep he probliy has 68 years

Naruto: no it would be more oh well Neji works there he should be there

Ceil: i'll go

JAIL (Lunch room)

* * *

Marcellus: sigh Jail just because i don't be in a war

Harvey: Hey whats are you in for

Marcellus: ...

Harvey: well i got 22 years

Marcellus: damn what did you do to get 22 years

Harvey: I killed 2 of my villages people then broke the law 23 times

Marcellus: i did'nt want to go in the war they leave village really needed me it would'dt have been destroy the village,it would not stand a change and a lot of ninja were killed and elimated the 5th hokage steped in and save the day i been charged with treson or some crap

Mantrail: hey you! YOU!

Marcellus: oh your that quischco who tried to kill Sakura and Ceil Me Naruto Shikamaru look at you looking all getto when you not you Animal inhuman Qyuischo you are past your killing date.

Harvey: oh so your the one who put him in prision be careful

Mantrail: i'll slice you up and that Bicth with the Pink hair of course frist you gonna pay for that house

THAT NIGHT

Marcellus: so im your Cell mate ehh

Mantrail: heh heh i hav'nt beat any body up in a long time with my fist

Marcellus: Don't you touch me or else

Marcellus: (uses 2000 can of whop butt)

Mantrail: ugh 'Knocked out'

Marcellus: all my life i had to fight i love Jinx but i'll kill her dead before i let her blow them up.

Next moring

Ceil : Marcellus are you okay

Harvey: i surprise he's in one piece with Mantrail as his cell mat

Ceil: that freak quichco path who tried to kill us ARE YOU OKAY WHAT DID TRY

Marcellus: of course im okay you Idiot what possible reason would'nt i be okay you Bumbling twit

Ceil: ... rude as always he did try something but im bailing you out right now

Marcellus: he's knocked and still the same

Ceil: well what did the judge say

Marcellus: the judge say the same thing "im tried of seeing you what you do now"

Harvey: be careful if you stick around Mantrail don't people who stick around him disapear some say he eats them

Marcellus & Ceil: he does

Harvey: what happened

Well Me,Ceil,Sakura,Naruto,Shikamaru,Cassie,Lee and sen had been locked in at the Acdamy when we were 14 just vistanting old friends by the time we were Chuinin Cassie had said He saw someone who looked insaine bolting the door and saying 'it's been a long time sence i ate' 'heh heh heh heh heh' "Tch that expailms this door what a drag" Shikamaru said "hm oh well im not busting threw it,it's binded by Magicks powerful then my own" I said a little jelouis Then the bell rang and the intercome was on.

"Heh,Heh,heh" "it that same man i herad earler" Cassie Interupted Ceil wondered what was going on "damit i get Fucked by grils all the time and this happen to me ugh" Every body gave a wtf glance at Ceil "Tch Ceil you are so troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled something that sounded like 'pimp'. 'CHA WHO EVER DID THIS TO US WE'LL KICK HIS ASS RIGHT MARCELLUS' Inner Marcellus thought.'Baka we must find and be care full about this he could be a qyusico path' I snaped back Mentaly and with that i shoved Inner Marcellus Back in to the conner of my Mind.

"Gah who ever did this must be mentaily damge" Sakura Said all of a sudden we all herad a errie laugh from down the hall and then we all heard a chain saw then threw 50 of them all seem impossible to doge i did his 100 Hit combo berage which dispaled all of the chain saws we all gave the person an unusal look and i knew we all were thinking the same 'how can he have that man wepons like ten ten "hm nice job showing your youth Marcellus but he's like ten ten but no scroll this will be a fun battle" Lee said.Then we did a stand out battle

* * *

BATTLE TIME

Marcellus Sakura Ceil Naruto Shikamaru Cassie Lee Sen

V.S

Marcellus: (100,000 Lead)

???: 100,000

Sakura: (Sakura Blizzard)

???: 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999

Ceil: (Darkness wave)

???: 0

Naruto: (Uzuimaki Berage)

???: 445,678 427,476 402,413 449,624 835,972

Shikamaru: (Multi Bomb)

???: 275,786 301,253 242,756 300,392

Cassie: (lauge)

???: 923,427

Lee: (Leaf whril wind)

???: 99,999

Sen: (heavens wave)

???: 935,678

???: hm you all put up a good fight but Blond and the Pinapple head and the boy who attacked on the frist move your attacks are in the 100,000 place but you Boy your not evan trying i know you have attacks in the millions Colossal massive Chakara show me your ture strngh i'll get rid of the dead weagh and Malbro hmmm and the girl you battle on too i'll tell you my name sence you put up a good fight Mantrail my Name is Im like you people but im the opposite the devils servent and ally and friend you servents of God and Alllys and Friends heh i must kill you all but i'll play with you for a while

???: (Devils Slice) 'Sakura,Lee,Ceil'

Sakura: 999,999 Death/Doom/Fanit

Lee: 999,999 Death/Doom/Faint

Ceil: 999,999 Death/Doom/Faint

Marcellus

Sakura KO

Ceil KO

Naruto

Shikamaru

Cassie

Lee KO

Sen

Marcellus: (Summon: Inner mind)

(Inner Marcellus has joined the Battle)

Inner Marcellus: (Convergnece) 'Mantrail'

Mantrail: 999,999,999

Naruto: (Rensenga) 'Mantrail'

Mantrail: 6,725,375

Shikamaru: (Ninja art: Shadow procecsion jutsu)

Mantrail: Delay/imoblize/disable

Cassie: (Putrid Breath)

Mantrail: immune

Sen: (Protective white sheild) 'All'

Marcellus: (Volt Tackle)

Mantrail: 9,999,999 /Delay/

Inner Marcellus: ( Thunder style: Zues thunder Melastrom)

Mantrail: 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999 999,999,999

Naruto: (Defend) Def +24

Shikamaru: (think)

Sen: (Rejuvanation) 'all'

Ceil+99,999,999

Sakura:+ 99,999,999

Lee:+99,999,999

Mantrail: (Slincing chain saw) 'Shikamaru'

Shikamaru: 999,999

Marcellus: (YAA!) 'Mantrail'

Mantrail: 9,885,024 9,628,854 9,535,728 9,245,936 974,745,765 956,835,794 923,524,934 9,999,999 999,999,999

inner Marcellus: Gamble life slot

Mantrail: 873,845,934 853,354,864 848,924,583 999,999,999 Death/Doom/Curse/Dispel

Battle done

* * *

Marcllus: The end

Mantrail: Egh you won that battle this will be different

Ceil: gasp you

Battle

Marcellus

Ceil

V.S

Mantrail

Marcellus: (Thunder shock) 'Mantrail'

Mantrail: 99,999

Marcellus!?!

Ceil: (darkness) 'Mantrail'

Mantrail: 23,437

Mantrail: (punch) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: Miss (Conters: Comdem)

Mantrail: 99,999 Dispel

Marcellus: (Super Nova) 'All'

Mantrail: 99,999

Ceil: (darkness blade) 'all'

Mantrail: 99,999 99,999

Mantrail: (Punch) 'Ceil'

Ceil: 2,345

Marcellus: (electro press) 'all'

Mantrail: 99,999 ok/

School

* * *

Marcellus: oh hell no Uryu

Hanatro: no wait

Uryu: yes ???

Hanatro: nothing nothing at all

Marcellus: you sick basterd im am going to mess you up

Hanatro: he does dersevers dosent he sigh

Marcellus: you will help me and he won't do it again

Hanataro: ok only for ichigo i'l fight hard he is our friend

Uryu: 'they know'

Marcellus: Battle

* * *

Battle

Marcellus

Hanatro

V.s

Uryu

* * *

Marcellus: (little boy this!) 'Uryu'

Uryu: 999,999 /Auto life/

Hanatro: (berserk) 'Uryu'

Uryu/Berserk/ (attack) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: Immune (Conters: 100,000 Lead pionts)

Uryu: 100,000

Marcellus: (1/4 immnse strengh) 'Uryu'

Uryu: 999,999 /Auto life/

Hanatro: (Cry) 'all'

Uryu: 6,567

Uryu: (attack) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: 87,854 /Hp critacal/

Marcellus: (1/4 immnse strengh) 'Uryu'

Uryu: 999,999 /Faint/

Hanataro: (mega cure) +99,999

Battle over

Uryu: ...

Hanataro: im still to weak

Marcellus: no your not

Hanataro: i-m giong to train oh Renji wanted to see Ceil he said he wanted to talk to... he r-r-ight behi-d-d you

Renji: uh can i talk to C-Ceil

Marcellus: okay at my house

Renji: (runs to house)

Hanataro: s-s-hould we h-elp in a-an-ny way?

Marcellus: ...

Hanataro: uh marcellus! i-i- wa-w-want to h-e-h-help

Marcellus: ...

Hanataro: i want to prove my us-e-full-ne-ss

Marcellus: lets go damit boy stop that stamering

Shikamaru: Naruto do think that author was serious when he said that thing between Ceil and Renji there both Boys

Naruto: and so it's his/and her story do you think that basterd sasuke would...

Shikamaru: what do you think what sauke what man such a drag AGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: oh yeah Author put something in you every time you say that or those 2 lines you get shocked with 1,000,000,000 volts when will she/he make sakura like me or make me hokage Belive it.

Shikamaru: how trouble so--

Naruto!!!

Shikamaru: i mean why me

Ceil: dammit! Renji here Renji here i like like him

Naruto: Wow i knew you were --- uh Belive it

Shikamaru: And so what stop being a uh uh you know we don't care if your gay who cares so what just kiss already jeez what a DRAG MAN I CAN'T (SHOCK) AGHHH!

Ceil: that thing still on ??? oh i saw that sheet freak slicer in jail

Naruto: WHAAAAT!!! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE MARCELLUS

Ceil: it's okay Marcellus beat the crap out Mantrail

Shikamaru: man him what a dr- uh i uh i DID'NT SAY!

Marcellus: hey Renji here yet

Ceil: (runs behind door)

Marcellus: okkkkk

Naruto: Ceil shy

Marcellus: hn i see

Marcellus: i just found out well hanataro told me Uryru Raped ichigo so Me and Hanataro beat the crap out of him

Naruto: sick

Shikamaru: Trouble some AGHH!!!!

Marcellus: you need to find some new words shikamaru and im going back to the base to beat the hell out of my members

* * *

Marcellus: (Jewel one finger 1/4) 'Pein'

Pein: 999,999,999 'faint'

Itachi: (garud)

Kismae: (Graud)

Diedara: (Graud)

Tobi: (garud)

Hidan: (slinceing death) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: Immnue immune (Conters: comdem) 'All'

Itachi: 678,567,865

Kismae: 627,748,294

Diedara: 645,284,856

Tobi: 724,687,567

Konan: 648,463,568

Hidan: 678,345,726

Kakazu: 684,903,153

Zetzu: 692,837,184

Sasori: 634,375,895

Malbro king; I'LL KKNOWCK YOU INTO NEXT MILEMNINM (sends diedara 1000s miles away)

All?!!

Malbro king: (send Pein 345,262 miles)

Itachi!!! (gets sends 928,258 miles)

Zetzu: (gets sended 483,467 miles away)

Diedara: (gets sended 535,687 miles away)

Hidan: (gets sended 745,382 miles away and gets sends in) (1000 years later in the furture)

Kakazu: (steals all 5,000 dollars gets sends 437,576 miles away)

Konan: (get a leacher)

sasori: (distroys all putpets and gets sends 576,367 miles away)

Kisame: (gets sended 517,493 miles away)

Tobi: (gets sended 7,234,364 miles away)

Marcellus: author why did you do your mega punch on them

Malbro king: they know what they did and madea in the atski to now

konan: whos madea

Marcellus: O...M...G grnadma !

Malbro king: shes the strongest woman in the world and 52 years old and can beat the hell out of pein and Itachi

Konan: the woman from 'Madea goes to jail' and 'i can do bad all on my own' and 'Madea class reuion' 'Madea famliy reuion'

Malbro king: yes with the ??? gun and has exauly 26 guns in that perse

Madea: heller author nice to meet yer konan Heller Marcellus how my grand son

Marcellus: hey Madea

Konan: this old lady jions astaki

Marcellus: -Run behind a table-

Malbro king: -Ducks-

Madea: -points to herself and looks at konan likes she crazy-

Konan: ...

Madea: what the hell aw hell na (punches konan face)

Konan: (doges with full effrot)

Madea: you better run like hell little girl

konan: Little gri- old lady i know nin jutsu

Madea: i know some thing to it's "called whup yo ass"

* * *

Battle

Madea hp 9,000,000

V.s

konan hp 2,000,000 curent (935,266)

Madea: (Tear that ass up) 'konan'

Konan: 185,304 148,453 136,329 164,846 183,283 102,683 143,836

Konan: (Paper airplane beraged) 'Madea'

Madea: miss (Conters: Magic gun spark) 'konan'

Konan: 999,999 999,999 999,999 /fanit/

Battle over

Madea: now LITTLE GRIL I DON'TLIKE YOU SO GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I DO 'WHUP YO ASS' again -slaps konan-

Konan: ... dead

Madea: what the hell is wrong wrong these people you should know it shoot now ask qusitions later

Marcellus: Madea you still the same

Madea: thats right and look at you standing there looking like you in the hood my grand son should'nt look like that embressrash me

Marcellus: ...

Madea: this bicth lucky im bring her back

Konan: oh im back AHHH!! you crazy old lady

Madea: that's right back the hell up off me get the hell away from

Konan: old la- i-i-me-mean Madea you need to be in a zoo

Marcellus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malbro king!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Madea: -slaps konan- -puts cigerat butt in head-

Konan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -tries to put out fire in hair-

Madea: huh she better wacth it before i set it off up in here she don'rt know who i am!

Malbro king: no she dos'nt clam down madea

Madea: who the hell yo tellin to clam down back up off me

Malbro king: okay -backs up-

Kakazu: O.M.G why did you do that author and Madea o.m.g it's Madea

Madea: who this?

Malbro king: Kakazu in the askuski

Madea: heller nice to yer you look nice boy Blushes

Marcellus: Madea and Kakazu siting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Kakazu: blushes

Madea: boy im going to give you i sec to shut up on-

marcelus: -closes mouth-

Madea: that more like it author the reason this boy is actin up because you let them treat them or you this way you have displinarin promblems

Malbro king: don't prss yo luck old lady

Madea: -lauges to author- -slaps the crap out of him-

malbro King/knocked out/

Madea: -stomp,stomp,stomp,stomp-

Pein: what the hell wha?- how you do that to author?

Madea: -stops- all my life i had to fight,i loves harpo but i kill him dead before i let him beat me!

Marcellus: Pein this is madea the new member stronger then me and author she 75 years old utra human Strengh Expert whicth at magicks has 34 Spark guns in her persure inmune to fear cosume all magick spells all attacks do 1 damge even my own and authors amazing at fighting skills and hs all attacks in millions place

Battle

* * *

Madea Hp: 9,000,000

V.S

Pein Hp: 51,000,000

Madea: (old lady this) 'Pein'

Pein: 8,467,857 (Conters: Rain) 'Madea'

Madea: 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 (Conter: Spark bullet berage) 'Pein'

Pein: 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 9,999,999 /fanit/

Battle over

Madea: what the hell is wrong with you better back up off of me

Kakazu: 'cute and powerful'

Madea: ah well this been fun but i have to go to my sister iren furnerin -walk away-

* * *

TRANING FELID 2:30 pm (old rookie nine)

Sakura: Naruto such an idoit being late as useral

Kakashi: -sigh- he's just one of the kami sakura so he's with the akstki -pulls out book-

Shino: ...

Kiba: hehhe just think just because he and Marcellus and Shikamaru are the kami they think they can keep us wating cocky basetrds

Hinata: Kiba he's the 7th ho-hok-age shh-o-w so-me respect

Kiba: opps sorry

Jiraya: ...

Choji: hey have you guys have any food on ya

Ino: -bonks chonji on the head-

Choji: Ow !

MALBRO KING: OH OW SHHIT

Gai: Author your youth abonded you you got beated in battle your youth must have expoled

Lee: Excelent sir!

Malbro King: Madea beat the hell out of me knocked me down then stomps on me mega pound 5 times

Ino: Madea !?!

Kakashi: Madea !!!

Lee: Madea ???

Gai: Madea!!!! she is full of youth and exporation more than me and Lee

Choji: Whos Madea does she have any food on her

shino: Madea!!!

Neji: Madea!!!

Tenten: Madea!!!

Sakura: Madea???

Kiba: Madea!!! -wets pants-

Jiraya: MADEA!!! -wet pants- -sreams like a little girl-

Hinata: Ma-Ma-Ma-Mad-ea madea!!!

Malbro King: yes Madea Madea Madea she did this that old lady got me 6 years in the hospital thank goodness to my author powers i healed

kakashi: -recover from shock-

Jiraya: Ma-ma-ma-dea was my old team mate she had the smae strengh as tsundae but no chakra amazily impossible to beat and those guns she will get smart with any body she is evan stronger than author,Pein,Itachi put togaher

Gai: 'i bet he did'nt nail her how unyouth ful'

Sakura: 'he probliy wanted to make a move on her but was to scared'

Neji: 'Pervert'

Tenten: 'stalker'

Lee: 'smart i wonder if he spyed on her he knows alot about her stalker is being a stalker youthful'

Kakshi: 'heh heh come on may kiss him heh.. oh what did jiraya say oh well...oh she sucked his-'

Hinata: 'he's a biger pervert than kakashi'

Shino: 'i just lost the bug i was traling who is madea'

Choji: 'i hope she got food on her'

Kiba: 'she on of the leadnary sannin she better like dogs cause i...i...i... wet my pants! hope no one notice'

Malbro king: 'bwa ha ha ha kiba thinks no one notice i did i made him bwa ha ha BWA HA HA HA HA BWA!'

* * *

VILAGE GATE(south)

Madea: WHAT THE HELL! oh i have to wait 3 hours til i go in

Abu 1: yes

Madea: oh hell naw

Abu 1: miss!

Madea: -sits on ground-

Abu !: ...'the 4th sannin'

Madea: ...

5 hours later

Marcellus: ...

Shikamaru: what a deilma

Naruro: im the 7th hokage

Abu 3: right

Abu 1: this old lady with you

Madea: so any body leting the vilage ranks go down

Abu 1: uh yes my boss the 6th hokage Konahamaru

Madea: now you see you got to conor him by sendin him on a z-rank mission if he refusion he scared to go on a a-rank mission because they so piled up in paper work they'll say yes to anything if he say yes run like hell and get me i'll beat the crap out of him but do not collect 500 dolars don't talk to anybody run like hell and get me if he goes o the a-rank mission all a rank he's a punk because s-rank are for Hokages not A-ranks abu are for A-rank mission S-ranks just one minute bam you dead YOU DO NOT APCET THOSE DO NOT APECT THOSE!

Abu 1: no i won't

madea: just one s-rank mission all he's gonna need 1 to go on all beacuse s-rank these days are nothin Under stand

Abu 1: yes i do

Madea: good Ashlee

abu 1: -takes off mask-

Marcellus: -not surprised-

Shikamaru: -not surprised-

Madea: good i gonna see him pluged in blood

marcellus: hey ash

Ashlee: hey

Madea: as i said before run like hell if he apcet a Z-rank mission and get me

Ashlee: Yes ma'am

Madea: good -hands over purse to shikamaru-

Madea: Some times you got to act cool to be patice and some times you got to act a fool to get resurts -punches gurond- -creacts enmass cerater,damges the leave villeage wall-

marcelllus: Madea!!! -JUMPS-

Shikamaru: wha- Calm down

Ashlee!!? Madea what wha

Ibiki: wha Madea !!!?

Madea: i been wating 5 hour what is taking so long !!! -runs after ibiki at full amzing speed-

Ibiki: -runs for his life-

Marcellus: Madea! -Runs after her-

Ashlee: whoooa!! she has not changed a bit huh Shikmaru?

Shikamaru: Troublesome Ibiki about to be in the hospital for 6-14 years

Ashlee: well lets go in -slides down cerater-

at base

* * *

(with hantaro and Marcellus)

Marcellus: Things are comingg good much mor better than the last storie

Hantaro: um excuse me i was in the last story im your best friend and...

marcellus: yup i know it's a bleach sonic naruto and final fantisy but you were a lttle boring tha

hantaro: But what about malbro kings others friends he did'nt pu-t-t the-m in this story t-T-on-y keeps on complanig

Marcellus: tyron need to shut up he dead

Hanatro: D-D-DEA-D!!!

Marcellus: yes dead i can't put every body in here not untill you know what

hanatro: gasp y-y-you would'dnt

Marcellus: i would

hanataro: ...

Marcellus: dung shndi wanda dung shidi wada dung shidi wanda dung shidi wanda very much very much whoa whoa hoho!

hanataro: hmm

Marcellus: you worried about ichigo

Hanataro: he got raped of cousre !

Marcellus: well lets go to his house -gets hyper- -zoomes off-

hanataro: OHHHH! "Marcellus" -runs after him-

Uhrahara: -comes from shadow- -snikers- ichigo got raped huh -grins-

Yourchi: i heard hmm porr ichigo i will kill the person who did it

uhrahara: -snickers- Marcellus and hanators beat you to the chase evan hantaro tried his best ichigo got "some" loyal friends

Yourchi: who was it

uhrahara: -snicker- my dear yourchi it was ... -flash step-

Yourichi: Ohhh! don't touch me ther hara

Uhrahara: should i go down deeper -grins sexauly-

Yourichi: YES!!! yES!!!

ICHIGO HOUSE (With orihmnec and chad)

Orhmicen: ichigo are you okay -Haeling his wounds-

Chad: ...

Ichigo: ...

Orhimen: gasp Ichigo did someone RAPE you!

Ichigo!!!

Chad: hmm

Flash back

(Chad p.o.v)

After the beating Marcellus and hanatro gave him a part was left out

Chad: Marcellus! hanataro!

Marcellus: that Basterd raped Ichigo right hanatro

Hanatro: M-M-Marc- yes uryu did

chad: Wha wha!!!

Marcellus: ... i could tell because ichigo was acting werild

Chad: ...

Hanataro: ...

Chad: ...

hanatro: Its true!

Flash back

(marcellus & hanataro P.O.V)

Marcellus: hey uryu

hantaro: hey uryu

Uryu: Hey Hanatro what brnigs you to the human world?

hanatro: just here to heal a few people.

Ichigo: ..!

Hanataro: hey ichigo

Ichigo: -grabs hanataro and marcellus arm- -drags them into the school-

Uryu!??

In High school

Marcellus: why did you do that

Hanataro: Ichigo?

Ichigo: -takes off shirts- -shows them scars-

Marcellus: gasp !!!

hanataro: gasp !!! I-ichigo d-did some o-o-one ra-pe you

Ichigo: yes

marcellus: OH HELL NAW I GONNA KILL URYU!!!

Hanataro: NO WAIT MARCELLUS CLAM DOWN

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK

chad: oh!

hanataro: ...

Marcellus: now you under stand don't tell any one plese not evan orchmence

chad: ok

End of flash back

Chad: 'must not tell'

oriheme: ... Never mind ichigo -conteun to heal back-

Chad: ...

Oriheme: ...

Ichigo: ...

Marcellus: -bust threw the door- ICHIGO! ARE YOU OKAY AFTER muuf munf

Hanatro: -covers Marcellus mouth- UH-UH After the beating from you and renj sparing

Oriheme: 'oh thats it i thought Uryu raped him'

Ichigo: 'sigh Marcellus must be hyper again'

Naruto: Ichigo i heard Renji beat the crap out of you

Ichigo: ' sigh why could'nt it be yamato now ever body gonna think im weak'

Naruto: Ichigo what what happened to your back

Hanatro: -wave arms up and down- -saying "quite Naruto"-

Naruto: -looks at Hantaro- -shut up- uhhh Never mind-

Marcellus: munf munf,muf Hantdf

Hantaro: oh sorry Marcellus excuse my behavor did'nt want any body to know about when munf

Marcellus: -puts hand on Hantaro mouth-

Naruto: -mouths- -"what happened"-

Marcellus -mouths- -"meets me at the bar at 3:00 pm"-

Marcellus: -gets hyper- HA HA HA HA HA BLAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

All: ... okayyy ???

Hanatro: Wait up ohhhh Help Naruto

Naruto: AHH he to fast for us hantro

Hanatro: but

naruto: but im not giving up -picks up Hanatro- -runs with amazing speed-

Hanatro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Oriheme: hehe there such good best friends -Smiles Heartly-

Chad: yeah

Ichigo: 'werild why does he get that hyper'

Oriheme: so Ichigo are you feeling Okay

ichigo: uhh yeah 100

Oriheme: -Sad glaces- -at ichigo-

Chad: 'poor Ichigo'

Oriheme: ... okay

Ichigo: Okay

Oriheme: Okay

Ichigo: Okay

Oriheme:Okay

Ichigo: Okay

Chad: 'this might go on forever if i don't say anything' i saw amy today with sonic

Oriheme: oh are they finaly going out i bet amy real happy

Ichigo: 'Thanks chad i owe ya one'

Oriheme: well see ya both later hope ya get well soon im going to taskis -exits door- -exits house-

Chad: Hey Ichigo i know

Ichigo!!! know w-wh-wh-at

Chad: Uryu raped you don't worry i di'nt tell any one Marcellus and hanatro told me when i stoped them from beating him to a bloody pup i stoped them at the last second

Ichigo: WHHHHHHHAT!!!

Chad: Ichigo calm down they did'nt kill him

Ichigo: im not worry about that Marcellus and Hanatro told you now they'll tell Naruto

Chad: ...

Chad: well Marcellus did mouth "meet me at the bar at 3:00 i tell you later"

Ichigo: ...

* * *

TBC

what do you tink huh if you did'nt get it at the begining i typed this when my mother got a new Computer i could'nt countiun Enternal life with marcellus Part 1 the Part one you read is not the original the computer broke down when Marcellus and the Astasuki were going to the beach in that one they were allies and friends and stuff if you want it i might type the orignal over Chrisamas Break beacuse in school i have this need to type and i can't when i get home i lose that need and i don't feel like doing any thing at all i just likwe to call this one Enternal life with Marcellus part 2 for i don;t know i like caling it this every body know what happened it Part 1 that you all read but DON'T REVIEW OR COMMENT if you want the origanl just review and tell me i wil do it but i don't remember much in that one Marcellus is acting like Madea a lot. i won't update this one for probliy untill 2008 and Yes some Ceil x Renji this has Yaoi and Yuri and Hentai.


	2. Bar trouble & Monster Arena preperations

A/N: as you know i have been neglecting this story for soooo long well it's time to update, i read the first Chapter over so this story will have One piece,sonic Characters also. Eternal life with marcellus pt 1 is after, Aizen was killed, gin and grimmjow were accepted back,.

Reason- the reason this is called Eternal life with marcellus because, every body lives forever, not the back round characters like Abu 1 abu 2, so there and it with me.

Origanal- this was surpose to pick up after my other computer broke down in summery in 2007 3 months before i jioned , but there is more then what i am telling you but due to lack of Good coments, and lack of hits (8 hits) and no one paying attention to this sentence, im deicding to keep further infomation classified.

Pt 3-4- Classified information

Story improvement- only spelling has improved and (Classified) so it will be more (classified).

A/N: this is not a stage play like Madea's Sanin reunion, for that story like the Master Tyler perry i might do the Movie story for it. Mybe in a couple of Years time. for this story im just to lazy to describe every thing, i'll only describe battles so, the author (Me) is in the stroy and Marcellus (Me) is also in the story anyone confused by this ? to Me's O.M.G well.

Malbro king- has his author power to abuse people,like put a brick wall when Sanji and zoro get ready to kill each other knocking them out, im Horrible am i, if you say Yes Thank you very much ! if you say no i'll have to strike them both down with thunder then you'll say yes.

Derek- my Friends in school

Tyron- My Best firends in school

Charles- rapist, another one in my school, i decided that story when Sakura gets raped in here (Sorry,sike no im not HA HA) but rape not funny.

Boread- another character OC not yet seen in Eternal life with Marcellus pt 1 one of Marcellus sacred Emotions, never Amazed by anything. AMAZING at Taijutsu, wears glasses to make him self look intelligent he is but has the same Personalty as Shikamaru, has an bad attitude, Better at the "Red foot" then Sanji and Mastered the "Sonaya road" (Yes i wacth Air gear). Almost equal eough to Beat his teacher Madea, but always loses, never loss a battle, only to Madea.

Artist- another of Marcellus's secaid emotion, he has scar traps, like miss goldenweeks color traps, but dispels or incress things or summon. Great friends with miss golden weekend. Has no emotions, not mad or sad just a emity void, simalar to a robot. has a simalar robotic voice. see's emaotions as a waste of time and having friends has no need for friends since it seems like a waste of time. seeing to

Madara uchiha- Marcellus's rival !! Loves to annoy the living Mentally out of him, mostly get Beat up by Marcellus,due to Breaking his computer and Naruto and Hanataro join in because he Destroyed the ramen shop and broke Hanataro's bed. There have been only 2 battles between them the 1st was when in ataskui arc it was a tie, the 2nd Marcellus won. Some times serious, but mostly care free and sill (IMMENSE OOC), well loving pain, he loves all the verible abuse he get from Marcellus and Deidara. Masochism

11 th squad- they all love Hanatarou, they're the ones who raped him except, Ikkaku,Yachiru and Zaraki. The whole squad 11 have a "we love Hanatarou" club, they kept picking on him becuase they did'nt know how to express they're love for him. YUMCHICKA is the president of it

Kalifa- from one piece in the CP9 , she is Naruto's Sectary. Knows powerful based kicks attacks and also guards against assinators who try to kill him. she hates men, but loves Naruto and cares deeply for him, and only allows him to call her by her name, and will kick any body, like bored will (for tsunade) who insluts Naruto. (A/N: Kalifa x Naruto ? Kalifa: down say my name ! A/N: Alright im sorry take it to malbro king, im just a A an / and a N im just his lacky Kalifa: he will here from me)

Malbro king- i better go !

* * *

At the Bar

Marcellus.Naruto and Hanataro were just siting the bar Drinking evan through Naruto and Marcellus were 16 they were still drinking Naruto was having 5 Martina's Marcellus regular beer. Hanataro was trying to stop the bar tinder by yelling "Plase stop there underage" the bartender just smirked and replied "what age are you 9"

Hanataro: that that that jerk thing person human im 76 years older then him

Marcellus: you don't know how to house some one

naruto: yeah, here you should have one of my Martina's your old enough there good

Hanataro: i forgot -- so you can't throw up so thank you Naruto-san

Naruto: no problem, so Marcellus what do you need to tell us about.

Hanataro: Naruto (3:09 PM 3/2/2008) uh what were about to tell you is um Crazy but

Marcellus: URYU RAPED ICHIGO

every body truned to Marcellus and looked at him like he was crazy

Bratender: hey you keep it down

Marcellus: hey Fuck off !

Hanataro: Marcellus clam down, you did'nt have to yell it so loud.

Naruto: HA HA HA heh haa you guys already told me, but i did'nt expect Uryu to do that...

Marcellus: well there more... Chad and you is the only one who knows, and who knows what will happen if any body else knows, well i bet that grinning son of a bicth knows, Urahara i kknow he already knows he act like he hears every thing, i hope he gets shot im sorry i really hope he gets shot-

Hanataro: Marcellus !-satnds up-  
Marcellus: What this is not the frist time you heard me talking like this.

Hanataro: sorry, it just that it wrong to talk about people like that and, i think Urahara's here, so shhh he might hear you, and Naruto ohhh your drinking to much !!

Naruto: Heh Sakura Heh ha honk pow sha shlaw

Marcellus: he's drunk -not surprised- and Urahara is here and you worry to much, and Hey peter how the kids.

Peter: Hey Marcellus it been so long, you look 16 now wow how Madea and that hottie Tsunade, boy i bet she got some big Bolumba's where Me -BEEP- -BEEP- what the -BEEP- is that -looks at Urahara-

Urahara: ah it you Peter

Peter: who the -BEEP- are you buddy

Naruto: heh haha he la he retared Peter honk

Peter: naw uh Naruto the test said im 100 percent retarded not 1000 percent retarded, what is frebreez any way.

Urahara: ... i can see that

Marcellus: Give me that you goofy idiotic reject -takes Horn from urahara-

Urahara: well that was'nt nice...

Joe: when is he ever nice,good day to you and why are you out of jail Marcellus.

Marcellus: Ceil bailed me out

Joe: i see may you tell me why you and Naruto are drinking while your under age.

Naruto: listen bud buddy yo you yo you no bencise you, if your a po po the -burp- mind your Business

Joe: -lits fire to Naruto breath- Whoa boy your way of the charts more then brain

Cleavlain: let it go joe, there only 16 and Hanataro under there wacth, so it won't be that bad

Urahara: hmmm you have a good piont, he is the only reasonable one. Hanatarou please-

Cleavlain: Marcellus i don't mean to offend but i agree with 'hat and clogs' here

Marcellus: hey i expect you to be on my side.

Cleavlain: im sorry it just th-

Marcellus: im not talking to you !

Urahara: 2 black people fighting a common sight

Peter: uh you know Hat and clogs the more i listen to you the more i want to hit you like my daughter uh what her name

Hanataro: you taking about that boy meg

Urahara: isn't he a she

Peter: the only off springs i have is uh Chris,stwie and dark vardour

Marcellus: not dark vardour um who was it

Urahara: uh your talking about Peters daughter meg

Naruto: Meg i hope -burp- honl slurp ...

Marcellus: who the hell is meg

Peter: yeah i don't know a meg

Joe: Me neither isn't she dead

Urahara: Peter's Daughter

Peter: Uraher is it Uraher

marcellus: no Luaghing jack ass

Peter: oh "Laughing jack ass" i don't have a daughter

Urahara: -sigh- joe you really should take care of Naruto,because he drunk and before the 3 of these boys get into trouble

Joe: your right, Naruto your coming with me -cuff naruto hands- don't worry Marcellus and Hanataro, were just going to hold him.

Hanataro: were going to bail you out later.

Marcellus: oh no you didn't, Biiicth !

Peter: jeez laughing jack ass that was wrong...

Quagmayer: Yeah no body like a snicth but a bicth who suck your -BEEEEEEP- Will you stop that !

Marcellus: yeah that getting annoying !

Urahara: NOPE ! so, i know who else got Raped

Peter: hold on Laughting jack ass, why did your mother Name you "Laughing jack ass" what did you ruin her Virgna

Marcellus: ...

Hanatarou: ...

Quagmyer: or did I ?! OH

Clevalan: ...

Hanatarou: i need to go now

Marcellus: why ?

Hanatarou: it's just -looks at Urahara- -blushes- i don't feel-

Urahara: heh heh Hanatarou

Marcellus: Urahara i'll kill you!

Urahara: i did'nt rape the boy, i simpily, molested him

Marcellus: Pervert ! he with Renji !

Quagmyer: uhh i'll stay out of this one...

Peter: who would'nt hit on Him, Hanatarou sooo cute.

Marcellus: yes well i guess that true, but still he is the perfect victim for rape.

Hanatarou- Marcellus...

Marcellus- im SORRY i just speak out loud sorry.

Hanatarou- it's true. the 11th squad has this club about me. Uliqourra smiles at me and smacks my butt.

Marcellus- Oh my god !

Urahara- shocking right!

Marcellus- Uliqourra scifer smiled !

Hanatarou- ah-... never mind sweat drop

Urahara- Oh aizen told me that Uliqourra told him, he has been dealing with these "symptoms" in his pants when he is around you Hana-kun.

Quagmeyer- OHHH im sorry is this really proper bar conversation

Marcellus- like the things you talk about. "hey i got an erection from that virgna i saw, it looked my mothers, OH i hit that and that" you sex feild. dumb ass !

Quagmeyer- hey shut up ! i was hard

Marcellus- No you shut up ! you don't tell me what too do, you ain't my father is you ! SO NO don't give me no command like you know me or one of my friends you jack ass. And evan if you was my father i'll talk back you son of a bitch ! DON'T tell me what too do !

Peter- i just noticed this every time, Marcellus is wrong he some how truns it back and gets away with it now.

Urahara- stay out of it ! stay out of it !

Marcellus- i did'nt ask for you feed back DID I !.

Quagmeyer- well i beat you down in front of thses people.

Marcellus- WHAT !!. you would never put your hands on me and how dare you say that when my parents are dead, you think you under stand because yu always hunting for booty, you corny sex feild. you just "GOOO GOOO GOOO GOOO YES OH GOD" so huh don't fuck with me now ! don't fuck with me now ! don't fuck with me now! don't fuck with me now ! don'tfuckwithmenow! don'tfuckwithmenow! DON"T FUCK WITH ME !! -pant- -pant- -pant-

Every body in the bar had there attenstion on marcellus again, giiving him feared glances.

Bartender- he-

Marcellus- Say something smart i dare you

Bartender- ...

Marcellus- you don't know me harpo! i'll kill you dead before ya put ya hands on me ! All my life i had too fight,i had to fight my step-father my father, Kiba,Chouji Lord Knows i try too follow the law. lord know i DO but i will kill Him before i'll Him beat me !

Peter- who's harpo ?

Marcellus- try me !

Quagmeyer- i'll be good...

Urahara- you be around Madea too much, and did you really have to

Marcellus- yes i did ! kiba kept underestimating me and chouji too so- WHAT why you gotta be in my business, you laughing basterd !

Hanatarou- Marcellus you promised you behave

Marcellus- aright aright i'll behave, but you let ever let him -pionts at Urahara- get in my personal life again im going too Jail.

Hanatarou- come on, Marcellus you can't vote any more.

Marcellus- i don't give a F-- i never was gonna vote any way. i vote for the wrong person just too be petty. the real reason i could'nt vote any more because i voted for this guy who said, "if im hokage i'll destroy this village"

Hanatarou- yes that guy only got one vote.

Marcellus- i was the one who voted. They put me in jail because i voted and i could never vote again, unless i pay 10,000 dollars. i was furious i cussed out the council sooo.

Peter- ...

Urahara- ...

Clevalan- ...

Hanatarou- ...

Quagmeyer- ...

Marcellus- i wasn't trying to be funny when i voted ! i really hoped he won.

Hanatarou- ...

Peter- ...

Quagmeyer- ...

Urahara- ..., so Hanatarou do you-

All of sudden Renji busted threw the door Glaring at Urahara. He unstheated his sword charging at Urahara. He simply dodged and in the process slicing the table in half. Urahara was grinning slyly at Renji his face saying "yeah i did it what are you gonna do" Renji eye twitched slightly in irritation, about too call out the name of his Zanpato until, Hanatarou grabed onto him trying too stop him.

Marcellus- watch this, this is gonna be good.

Peter- good a fight

Quagmeyer- Man this palce is a sauge fest im outa here too tap that. see ya -leaves's bar-

Hanatarou- stop renji !

Renji- Excuse me Hana! im bout kill that "laughing basterd"

Marcellus- WHAT you only say that cause i said that you got that from me '

Renji- WILL YOU BE QUITE JUMPING INTO THINGS.

Marcellus- YOU ANI"T TALKING TOO ME !!

Renji- Im trying too handle my relationship, with your Best friend !

Marcellus- Why you so Its not like he'll get raped OK maybe he's weak enough not to defiend himself without his sword and never carries his sword so he's uh ... i'll stop talking now...

Peter- ohhhh

Renji- Now, Urahara your dead !

Hanatarou- Renji-kun, please answer me onistly, am i really that weak ?

Renji- um... well i-i uhh- i think-...

Urahara- ...

Renji- i-i-i- uhh well. NO Yes i mean NO NO NO, your Bankai-

Marcellus- What Bankai ?

Renji- _shutup_ !

Marcellus- Oh oh Hanatarou you shikai is really strong and helpful in battle. just because you in the 4th division squad and it has no skills but usless healing whatso ever and the maybe the 11th sqaud... i'll stop talking now.

Renji- Uh hey ! Hana lets go too my room there alot of privacy there come on.

Hanatarou- Okay -blushes-

Urahara- NOOooo !!

As Renji walked away with Hanatarou with his arms around the smaller male, scroling to the exit. Renji looked back to Urahara, who glared at the red haired Shinajami, And renji whose smirked says "take that".

Marcellus- well im alone now soo BYE.

Marcellus left too with out a word.

SCENE: 6th DIVISION (SOUL SOCIETY)

ulquiorra- "sigh"

Yumchika- "sigh"

Ikkaku- Okay ! thats it you've too been sighing for 2 hours if you want Hanatarou soooo bad fight for him !

Yumichika- we know we should try that you ugly Bald monk !

Ulquiorra- Hana should never lower himself to such TRASH as such as that useless grabage !

Yumchika- Hideous trash !

Ikkaku- hold on i here something next door.

NEXT DOOR

there were moans and pleas in there.

IKKAKU ROOM

Ikkaku put his ear to the wall too listen and was a little surprise.

Uliqorra- ...

Ikkaku- It sounds like Hanatarou !

Yumchika- Move !

Ulquiorra- out of the way trash !

Ikkaku- hey !

NEXT DOOR

Hanatarou- Ohohh please Renji not here. some one may hear us or see us.

Renji- shhh, my little wall flower

IKKAKU ROOM

Uliqorra- Trash with my Hana !

Yumchicka- your Hana you mean MY

Ulquiorra- watch what you say TRASH, your not evan wroth killing, but now

Yumchicka- ready when you are Emo Boy !

Ikkaku- Oh sh-

* * *

BATTLE

Yumchika HP: 25,000 EP: 631

VS

Ulquiorra HP: 10,000 EP: 2123

* * *

Yumchika: (spiritual energy drain) 'all'

Ulquiorra: SP -645

Ulquiorra: (blow) 'Yumchika'

Yumchika: 474

Yumchika: (High slice) 'Ulquiorra'

Ulquiorra: 0

Ulquiorra: (Mega blow) 'yumchika'

Yumchika: 1034

Yumchika- ah you are strong but now it time too use this

Yumchika: (EX: Beauty rage) 'ulquiorra'

Ulquiorra: 2123

Ulquiorra- i see, here's my true power.

Ulquiorra: (EX: Harden combo) 'Yumchicka'

Yumchika: 1253 2135 2853 4012

Yumchika- you bastard i won't let you have Hanatarou

Ulquiorra- keep talking, Trash

Yumchika: (sturdy)

Ulquiorra: (mighty Charge)

Yumchika: EP + 213 (Mega slice) 'Uliqiorra'

Ulquiorra: 0

Ulquiorra: (Mega blow) 'Yumchika'

Yumchika: 2068

Yumchika: (Spiritual pressure drain) 'all'

Ulquiorra: SP-431

Ulquiorra: (sturdy)

Yumichika: (Shikai: release) 'All'

Ulquiorra: 566 SP- 0

Ulquiorra: (EX: Cold stare)

Yumichika: 6036. paralyzed/gravity/K.O

Yumichika- OI ! Hanatarou my love i falid y-

BATTLE OVER

* * *

Ulquiorra LV 92

EXP 6000

NEXT LEVEL: 962,857

Ulquiorra- pathic,

Ikkaku- Uhhh

Ulquiorra- hmm what shall i'll do now.

2 hours later Monster arena

Marcellus, Naruto, Hanatarou stood in front of the monster Arena new in the hidden leaf village. Wanting to train (A/N: the one from FF 10, the monster arena in the calm lands, he moved to the hidden leafs vilage,to expand his business and train the ninja, Tsunade asked him to come.)

Arena owner- No i can't let you fight any of my creations

Marcellus- why not ?

Naruto- yeah !

Arena owner- were not talking about ordinary monster im talking about top nocth ELITE, Fiends,Golems and ninja that were fused togather.

Marcellus- uh hello we are Elite !

Arena owner- it is my decision but you can fight any fiend if you defect all 4 of the sannin.\

Hanatarou- wha what ?

Marcellus- are you serious that impossible even for the 3 of us together

Naruto- aw, come on lets do it.

Hanatarou- what ? are you cra cra crazy...

Marcellus- wellllll

Naruto- oh come on.

Hanatarou- OK only if im with you 2 all the way.

Marcellus- OKAY

Naruto- ALRIGHT.

Arena owner- Hold on !

Naruto- now what !

Arena owner- let me check your attacks and stats, before you go off fight the Sannin. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths.

Hanatarou- Okay.

Naruto- fine, Hurry up !

Marcellus- kay. i love flashing my stash around.

Naruto- ...

**Marcellus:**HP: 16,275 xxx EP: 5323

Direct: 433/999

Ranged: 752/999

Support: 466/999

Agility: 999/999.

**Naruto:**HP: 18,296 xxx EP: 5123

Direct: 738/999

Ranged: 512/999

Support: 0/999

Agility: 999/999

**Hanatarou**: HP: 12,853 xxx EP: 4643

Direct: 23/999

Ranged: 67/999

Support: 884/999

Agility: 32/999

The Arena owner sweat droped at Hanatarou stats. And shook his head at the other two

Arena owner- i can't see why your proud at showing these...

Marcellus- i know what you ment, you petty son of a bitch

Arena owner- alright aliright im sorry !

Naruto- im weak...

Hanatarou- hmmmm -worriedly-

Arena owner- your attacks now, in the orignals stats.

**Marcellus:**

DR(TH) Mega Thunder rush xxxx PP 180 xx EP 90  
RA(TH) Thunder mela strom xxx PP 280 xx EP 160  
RA(TH) Mega Lightning shock x PP 100 xxx EP 76  
DR(..) Mega blow xxxxxxxxxxxx PP 80 xxx EP 55  
RA(TH) Mega thunder roll xxxx PP 120 xxx EP 100

**Naruto:**

DR(WI) Mega Resangan xxxxxxxxx PP 160 xx EP 85  
DR(..) Mighty blow xxxxxxxxxxx PP 120 xxxxx EP 100  
RA(..) Shadow clone xxxxxxxxxx PP 78 xxxxxx EP 55  
DR(WI) Convergence Resangan xx PP 300 xx EP 160  
DR(..) Uzumaki combo xxxxxxxxx PP 100 xxxx EP 70

**Hanatarou:**

CO(..) Mega Recovery xxxxxxxxx PP 162 EP 80  
CO(..) Mighty charge xxxxxxxxx PP -- EP 68  
RA(..) Mega Drainage xxxxxxxxx PP 200 EP 120  
CO(..) protective armor xxxxxx PP -- EP 100  
CO(LI) blinding light xxxxxxxx PP 240 EP 160

Arena owner- amazing attacks. you might be able to beat them, if you max out your stats and get one powerful attack. I can sell it to you.

Naruto- what really how much

Marcellus- hold on you have one more thing to check.

Arena owner- OH

Marcellus:

DR(TH) Mega Thunder rush xxxx PP 1415 EP 90  
RA(TH) Thunder Mela Storm xxx PP 2134 EP 160  
RA(TH) Mega lightning shock x PP 978 EP 76  
DR(..) Mega blow xxxxxxxxxxxx PP 723 EP 55  
RA(TH) Mega thunder roll xxxx PP 1032 EP 100

Naruto:

DR(WI) Mega Resanaga xxxxxxxx PP 1265 EP 85 DR(..) Mighty blow xxxxxxxxxx PP 853 EP 100 RA(..) Shadow clone xxxxxxxx PP 542 EP 55 DR(WI) Convergence Resangan x PP 2628 EP 160 DR(..) Uzumaki Combo xxxxxxxx PP 812 EP 70

Hanatarou:

CO(..) Mega Recovery xxxxxxxPP 1523 EP 80  
CO(..) Mighty charge xxxxxxxxPP -- xxx EP 68  
RA(..) Mega drainage xxxxxxx PP 220 x EP 120  
CO(..) protective armor xxxxx PP -- EP 100 CO(  
LI) Blinding light xxxxxxxxxxx PP 2015 EP 160

Arena Owner- you don't stand a chance...

Naruto- WHAT frist you said we might then-- oi never mind.

Arena owner- now it cost 10,000 yen

Marcellus- what ! thats nothing. Here.

Marcellus:

RA(TH) Meteor Thunder xxxxxx PP 320 EP 200

Naruto:

DR(WI) Meteor Resangan xxxxx PP 340 EP 200

Hanatarou:

CO(LI) Meteor Light bolt xxxx PP 300 EP 200

Marcellus- great but,

Naruto- AWESOME

Hanatarou- wow...

Marcellus:

RA(TH) Meteor Thunder xxx PP 2835

Naruto:

DR(WI) Meteor Resangan xxxx PP 3043

Hanatarou:

CO(LI) Meteor light bolt xx PP 2417

Marcellus- we still can't win, Tsunade-kun,Madea-sama,Jiraya, and Orochimaru have Meteor's attacks and all are originally 500 plus PP. we nee a quick way to level up or get more SP if we use some for our parameters, it will inceress by 30...

Hanatarou- can't we buy SP from here, sir ?

Arena owner- yeah. 100,000 SP for 20,000 yen

Naruto- wow we have or stats maxed out to 999 in no time.

**23 minutes later**.

There direct,Range,Agility,support was now at 999/999. Hanatarou took the longest.

Naruto- there through we still are in a critical moment fro they're stronger though

Marcellus- we know that

Hanatarou- Marcellus i think he means that, the 4 sannin have there stats maxed out too

Marcellus- CRAP !

* * *

A/N: there finished.

i'll explain the attacks. there are numerous levels.

EXAMPLE: blow-weak dircet blow.

bye itself.

High blow - minion direct blow

Mega blow- Strong direct blow

Mighty blow- Maximum direct blow.

Now these are rare the most powerful level

Meteor blow- No known data.

I got this from enchanted arms. The sannin each have there own Meteor level attack that does 5500 damage **plus**, guess what they are for each one Tsunade, jiraya, madea and Orochimaru. Tsunade's and Madea's should be easy.

Direct- damage done directly

Support- healing, Dispelling and cover damage

Aglity- determines who gets ambush and how fast you can flee

Ranged- Damage done from a distance


	3. Sannin battle 1: tsunade

A/N: here is the 3rd chapter now.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Marcellus- Hey tsunade-kun

Tsunade- yes Marcellus-san

Naruto- HEY TSUNADE-BAA CHAN

Tsunade- OAAA stop yelling you idiot

Hanatarou- tsunade-san

Marcellus- Hanatarou show tsunade-kun some respect

Hanatarou- sorry so sorry ! Tsunade-sama we need to defect all 4 of the sannin so we can fight fiends in the monster Arena.

Tsunade- Ahh him, those Fiends are strong. alright but i warn you it's not gonna be pretty are you sure ?

Hanatarou- yes

Naruto- yes

Marcellus- yes.

Tsunade- get ready

* * *

**BATTLE**

Tsunade HP: 24,000 EP: 6418

VS

Marcellus HP: 16,956 EP: 5323

Naruto HP: 15,847 EP: 5123

Hanatarou HP: 13,864 EP 5512

* * *

_**START**_

AMBUSHED

Tsunade: (Mighty Z dance) "all Parameters plus 200 percent"

Marcellus: im sorry Tsunade ! (Mega thunder rush) 'Tsunade'

Tsunade: 0

Tsunade: don't worry about it ! c'mon stop going easy and fight.

Naruto: you got it ! (Uzumaki combo)

Tsunade: 0 0 0 0

Hanatarou: (Mighty charge) 'Hanatarou' "attacks have increased by 100 percent "

TRUN 2

Tsunade: (Mega blow) 'Naruto'

Naruto: 5064

Marcellus: (Meteor thunder) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: 0

Naruto: Wells sorry tsunade i didn't want to use this on ya but here ! (Meteor Resangan) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: 0

Hanatarou: we have to dispel that dance she did. (Items: -Esuna potion) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: "positive effects dispelled"

Tsunade: why you ! (meteor blow) 'Hanatarou'

Hanatarou: 5860. OW !

TURN 3

Marcellus: (EX: Raining Thunder) Booming rage !

Marcellus lifted his leg preparing a heel drop. over top Tsunade's head at the celling, Light blue and yellowish either circles clouded the celling thunder sound boomed, Marcellus stomped his foot to the ground summoning multiple lighting bolts down on tsunade.

Tsunade: 9236. Oft !

Naruto: (Meteor resnagan) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: 4812

Hanatarou: (Mega recovery) 'all'

Marcellus: plus 7042

Naruto: plus 7042

Hanatarou: plus 7042

Tsunade: Hm i see (EX: Summon katsukit)

Katsuki came slamming threw the place making Naruto,Marcellus and Hanatarou take some damage.

Marcellus: 6053

Naruto: 6053

Hanatarou: 6053

TURN 4

Marcellus: (thunder Mela Storm) 'all'

Tsunade: 3212

Katsukit: 3212

Naruto: (Mega Resanga) 'Katsukgat'

Katsukit: 2236

Hanatarou: (mega drainage) 'All'

Tsunade: -5632

Katsukit: -5632

Hanatarou: plus 11264

Tsunade: (Mega recovery) 'Tsunade,Katsukit'

Tsunade: plus 7437

Katsukit: plus 7437

Katsukit: (Acid slime) 'all'

Marcellus: 8342 /Critical HP/

Naruto: 8342 /Critacal HP/

Hanatarou: 8342 /Critical HP/Dispelled

TURN 5

Marcellus: (XX: COMBO) (Meteor thunder) 'Katsuki'

Katsukit: 4504

Naruto: (XX COMBO) (Meteor Resangan) 'Katsukit'

Katsukit: 6375

Hanatarou: (Mega recovery) 'all'

Marcellus: 3521

Naruto: 3521

Hanatarou: 3521

Tsunade: RA NOW! (Meteor Blow) 'Hanatarou'

Hanatarou: 5860 /Critical HP/

Katsukit: (Megaton slug crush) 'All'

Marcellus: 5264 /critical HP/

Naruto: 5264 /Critacal HP/

Hanatarou: 5264. Im useless... /K.O/

TURN 6

Marcellus: forgive me tsunade (Meteor thunder) 'Tsunade'

Tsunade: 4504

Naruto: (Meteor Resnagan) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: 4812

Tsunade: (might Z dance) "plus 200 "

Katsukit: (DISMISSED)

TRUN 7

Marcellus: (Mega lightning shock) 'tsunade'

Tsunade: 1831 /static/

Naruto: (Uzumaki combo) 'Tsunade'

Tsunade: 1895,1923,2021 /Critical HP/

Tsunade: (Heel drop) 'all'

Marcellus: 10509. /K.O/

Naruto: 10509. /K.O/

Tsunade won the fight

**BATTLE OVER.**

* * *

Marcellus- i knew you could win tsunade-kun ow my face...

Naruto- i was just getting started belive it...

Tsunade- i was holding back so really you don't stand a chance against any of the other Sannin-

Naruto- What oh right ! Ouch...

Marcellus- of course she was holding back, dummy we could never stand a chance to get Tsunade critacal.

Hanatarou- she's right..

Naruto- of course, the come on again.

**BATTLE**

* * *

AMBUSH

Tsunade: (Item mix: Medical combo) 'All'

Marcellus: 5128 Sleep/poison/blind

Naruto: 4735 sleep/poison/blind

Hanatarou: 5107 sleep/poison/blind

TURN 2

Tsunade: (Meteor blow) 'All'

Marcellus: 5860 /Critical HP/

Naruto: 5860 /Critical HP/

Hanatarou: 5860 /Critical HP/

TRUN 3

Tsunade: (Mega heel drop) "all"

Marcellus: 5856 6075 6503 /K.O/

Naruto: 5856 6075 6503 /K.O/

Hanatarou: 5856 6075 6503 /K.O/

**BATTLE OVER**

* * *

Naruto- OW OW i believe you, forgot you can mix things and do stuff to control the battle.

Marcellus- okay- we won't give up. That was FUN

Hanatarou- ow oh

Tsunade- NO, you don't stand a chance against any of the other sannin iF you can't beat jiraya.

Naruto- WHAT i know we can't defect him... ohhh

Tsunade- well just give up this ridiculous thought about fighting the Arena monsters. But if your that set on about it i'll tell the Arena owner to let fight any one you please except 2.

Naruto- what ! why...

Tsunade- those 2 are two powerful even if the 4 of us were there. too monstrous.

Marcellus- okay... i need to lay down...

Hanatarou- oh no Marcellus, are you okay !

Naruto- -sweat drop-

Tsunade- -sweat drop-

**MONSTER ARENA**

Arena owner- ah lady Tsunade.

Tsunade- you idiot !

Arena owner- eh heh heh...

Tsunade- you encouraged these 3 to take on the sannin, so they can fight, i know those fiends in there are strong but you didn't have to tell them such a hopeless foolish idiotic suicidal mission !

Arena owner- im sorry ! i'll let them fight any one they want !

Tsunade- expect the other 2 !

Arena owner- oh you taking bout Nemesis and A/N

Naruto- the A/N the authors lacky it's in there too

Tsunade- quiet Naruto !

Marcellus- yeah Quiet

Naruto- -sweat drop-  
Arena owner- you don't have to tell me twice !.

Naruto- hold on, we gave or word we fight all the sannin sooo

Marcellus- yeah but you are crazy but okay.

Tsunade- i won't stop you...

Hanatarou-um can we do some things before we die- i mean fight them

Naruto- sure !

* * *

END OF CHAP 3


End file.
